scarymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thor2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Saw Villain page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 18:55, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi Remember that this is parody and things not must make sense. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 15:55, April 12, 2017 (UTC) You're trying to tell me something, aren't you? Thor2000 (talk) 16:05, April 12, 2017 (UTC) I meant answer on your explaining in page. I just not want reverte it again because it won't get us anywhere. BTW: What do you think that happened to Not Drew's Boyfriend? The guy known as Prince. He wasn't mentioned by reporters. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 17:28, April 12, 2017 (UTC) It's debateable. I hate suggesting anything not in evidence. I just prefer leaving the choice to fans without locking it down in the bio. Thor2000 (talk) 17:39, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Ok. It seems be best way. I noticed you're doing good work here. Won't you adopt this wiki? I noticed that Ted Cole actually portrayed "Young Man In Theatre". If you compare faces you can tell credits are wrong. It would be of course best to mention this on page. Cheers!--Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 17:43, April 12, 2017 (UTC) I love "Scary Movie." It bothered me to see this site vandalised and left abandoned so I've been trying to clean it up and keep it faithful to whoever created it. I wasn't going to try taking i over, but I changed my mind. Someone needs to keep an eye on it. I'll try to fix Ted. Thor2000 (talk) 17:51, April 12, 2017 (UTC) So do I. Which Movie is your favorite? My is first one. I'll create characters but it would need you improve them. Sometimes I have problem to descript some actions. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 17:56, April 12, 2017 (UTC) I like all of them, but if I had to pick one, it would also be the first. Don't worry about how you write characters. I've been writing since the Fifth Grade; I know just about everything about writing, grammar and syntax. Thor2000 (talk) 18:03, April 12, 2017 (UTC) "Young Man In Theatre" was at theater with girlfriend or wife. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 10:15, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Pages Can you Please expand Policeman 1 and 2? --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 18:23, April 18, 2017 (UTC) * I will eventually, but I need to rewatch the movie first. I'm currently working on my Benny Hill site. Thor2000 (talk) 18:32, April 18, 2017 (UTC) That's again wrong. If you compare faces, Terry is one played by Nels Lennarson. How do you know other is named Ted? and --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 14:28, April 21, 2017 (UTC) * I went by the IMDB. The first one Doofy talks to he calls Ted. Now I might have just misheard him, but I also looked up the faces of the actors before hand to find them in the movie, but if the IMDB skewered the men in the theater, maybe they skewered these men too. Thor2000 (talk) 14:55, April 21, 2017 (UTC) 1. Subtitles says: "Hey, Terry, smell my finger." Not Ted. Also Terry is Policeman 2. Blonde one is apparently Policeman 1. The Murders 2. Why do you think so, regarding who killed who? Doofy killed everybody. In credits itself it says: "The Killer/Doofy Dave Sheridan". --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 07:22, April 23, 2017 (UTC) * In the movie, Ray and Bobby say they are copying a killer who hasn't been caught. That means everyone after Drew was killed by either Ray or Bobby in order to get famous. Doofy only re-appears as the killer when he takes them out. Thor2000 (talk) 16:07, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Brenda Who do you think that had more patience with Brenda in theater? --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 18:13, April 18, 2017 (UTC) * I don't know. I'd say anyone who didn't attack her. Thor2000 (talk) 18:18, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Workprint Had you ever heard of Workprint and TV Version of Scary Movie? It is very rare even for American people. There are many alternate/deleted footage. Here are some link of Workprint for you: Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9YwUuAwHF4 (Cindy have differen't chest) Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rjc6JgWE5fI (Main difference is as she just kicked killer out instead of running by wall at first) Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDtDqKGh5Ow (Ray at bathroom scene is longer. :-) and whole sequence with Brenda have different dialogues etc.) Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nV9i9nZg9sw (Buffy death is longer. She is gutted. We then see her head in "Lost and found") Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ot3Muqg781o (Cindy is screaming longer and isn't run over by car) Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2KMD8hJ4V0& (Bobby didn't drop phone) Also in opening scene, boyfriend isn't Prince but Michael Jackson) Link:http://www.movie-censorship.com/report.php?ID=4983 Here you have some differences (Not all of course I noticed many more :-D) It also have different soundtrack. Enjoy! --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 18:52, April 20, 2017 (UTC) TV Version I surely didn't expected I would also be able show you something from TV Version. There are two: "A" and "B". "B" is more edited and have many things cut and in exchange also added AWESOME material! Following links are taken from "A" but those scenes are also in "B". Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_2IKtipxuc Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3AwEHXJCdE Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua7hMy5IyvA Miss Congeniality That blonde girl named "Tanya" is actually "Miss Congeniality" at pageant.--Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 18:39, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Can you Please edit her? BTW: I think you should ban 68.42.211.203. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 07:34, July 19, 2017 (UTC) I'm trying to get to her, but I want to re-watch the movie first and my time is crowded right, but I WILL get to her. Thor2000 (talk) 17:51, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Her name is Tanya. Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua7hMy5IyvA Also screenplay says her name so. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 08:18, August 26, 2017 (UTC) She said that she is going to pageant, meaning that she is same character. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 19:47, August 26, 2017 (UTC) I don't have audio so all I had to go by was the video. Thor2000 (talk) 19:50, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Ok. 1. Will you rename page? Or it is best to leave her as she was credited? BTW:That scene is from TV version. 2. I'm still not sure about Bobby and Ray killing everyone but Drew. When Cindy told Bobby if he is gonna kill his friends, he respond: "No. Just you and maybe Shorty." So unless rest was Ray, it should be Doofy. I think that on DVD in BTS you can see that Doofy wore mask while killing Heather.--Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 20:09, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Will you rename page? Or it is best to leave her as she was credited? BTW:That scene is from TV version. Her real name only pops up in that rare extra TV footage. Fans know her better as Miss Congeniality. I'm still not sure about Bobby and Ray killing everyone but Drew. When Cindy told Bobby if he is gonna kill his friends, he respond: "No. Just you and maybe Shorty." The entire premise of the movie is that Bobby and Ray are copying another killer for fame. The page indicates that Bobby let Ray do all the murders. When Bobby says that, he's basically confessing that Ray killed everyone else (but Drew) and that Cindy and Shorty would be the only people he murders (even if he failed to do so). Thor2000 (talk) 20:57, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Bathroom Scene Hey. Can you add who did Ray's fake kill at bathroom? http://scarymovie.wikia.com/wiki/The_Killer#Behind_the_mask I called it: Ray's fake murder at the bathroom Thanks in Advance!--Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 14:02, August 25, 2017 (UTC) * I just consider this one of the sight gag's in the series. I don't consider it part of the plot. It's not like someone found Ray in the bathroom with a ladies's sexual device in his ear. Thor2000 (talk) 16:46, August 25, 2017 (UTC) So who did it? Doofy or Bobby? --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 17:43, August 25, 2017 (UTC) I think it's what I said - An offensive sight gag. For all I know, Ray daydreamed it. Thor2000 (talk) 17:53, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:26, April 15, 2017 (UTC)